Shouten One Shots
by missIF
Summary: short stories on the daily lives of Urahara, Ichigo, the Visored and all the rest. Compliments to my Desperate Situation story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A silly little one shot for my blessed fans**

 **I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Ukitake hadn't believed it, until he saw it. The tacky little shop on the outskirts of the tiny town, the implausible fact that he had received an _invitation_ regarding his medication. Unohana had approved, and while he didn't mind seeing an old friends again, there was the bounding law that they were _banished_ and _criminals_ in the eyes of the 46. However, the visit could be documented as merely a supply run orchestrated between the Gotei's chief of medicine and her number one patient.

Smiling, Ukitake walked to the shop and knocked.

He expected to see the smiling old face of Urahara or even Tessai, maybe even the Flash Goddess herself. Instead, the person to answer the knock was a small child.

 _Kaien,_ Ukitake thought instantly. The boy looked exactly like his deceased lieutenant, though possibly only five or six years old, with orange hair and amber eyes instead of Kaien's black and brown. The little boy was staring at him, and Ukitake realized he himself was also staring as if they were in a contest.

"Uhhh..."

The boy panicked, his hair standing up like in those odd books Kuchiki showed him, and he suddenly ran inside, closing the door in Ukitake's face.

A moment later the door reopened, and Urahara Kisuke stood in front of Ukitake. After 100 years he looked no different, only his clothing had change. He wore a green-striped hat that covered his eyes, comfortable robes and sandals. Ukitake could just see the young Kaien look-a-like hiding behind Urahara.

"Ah! Look who's finally showed up!" Kisuke joked. "Long time no see Taichou!"

"Likewise, Urahara-san."

"Come on in! We can chat in the back," Urahara pulled a fan out of nowhere and hide his face. "Wouldn't want anyone seeing you out here, would we?"

Ukitake shook his head and followed the blond man inside the shop.

"You've already met Ichigo-kun," Urahara motioned to the boy hiding behind his robe. "He's a bit shy around new people but he'll come around quickly. Ichigo-kun." Urahara addressed the boy. "Go into the store room and fetch Ukitake-san's medicine. It's near the back with his name on it."

The boy nodded, wearily looking at Ukitake before running off.

Urahara smiled, "Kids, eh? Take a seat in the next room, I'll get Tessai to make some tea."

Ukitake nodded and sat himself down, looking around the small living room. There was a few throw pillows and a blanket piled in the corner, a black cat keeping them guard as it slept. It seemed that Kisuke had made a comfortable living for himself in his exile. He had so many questions for his old comrade, even if he knew most f them wouldn't be answered.

"Here we go!" Speak of the devil, Urahara walked into the room, setting a small pot and two cups on the table as he sat next to Ukitake. He poured them both a cup of the hot brew, Ukitake taking his gratefully.

"I never thought you two would settle down," he said, taking a sip of the tea.

Urahara looked at him funny, "Eh?"

"Your son looks nothing like you or Yoruichi-san, to be honest I thought he was related to the Shiba's if anything."

Kisuke chocked on his drink, "W-what!? Oh, no! He's not mine, or Yoruichi's! We sort of just adopted him actually. Godchild and that sort."

"Then his parents?"

"Recently I'm afraid."

The thought made Ukitake sad, that some young couple of shinigami had been able to settle down, only to spend so few years with their child. It was surprising to hear that two officers had found the time to settle down in the human world, but it wasn't unheard of.

A thought occurred to Ukitake, "What squad did they belong to?"

"Oh they weren't part of the Gotei. They were just humans."

"Then how-"

"He has a very high spiritual pressure. For some odd reason he was born like that. Don't tell anyone though."

Ukitake was stunned, a human child that could see shinigami. If the 46 knew about this... Well. He could understand why Kisuke would want it a secret. Ukitake always had a soft sot for children.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Good, good. I still do business with some of the shinigami who come through here, and Ichigo keeps us on our toes. Things are much easier than they were back then. Much less paper work too."

"I'd bet. Things in Soul Society have been fairing well. We haven't had any major problems with hollows, it seems we've hit an age of relative peace."

"Really? I hope so. I don't think I can handle another war just yet."

"You've never been in a war."

Kisuke smiled mischievously, "That you know of."

"I assume you've kept in contact with Hirako and the others?"

Kisuke nodded. Ukitake was one of the few in Soul Society that he (and Shinji though he wouldn't admit it) trusted with how his life in the Human World was faring. Jushiro was one of the most trustworthy people Urahara had ever met.

"Yep, though don't expect me to tell you where they are exactly. Hiyori-san would have my head if she knew I told a shinigami too much about them."

Jushiro chuckled, "Yes I'm sure she would. She has always been fairly spirited."

"Ha ha, not really the word I would use to describe Hiyori-san. Speaking of old lieutenants, did you finally convince Shiba-san?"

The mention of Kaien tore a hole in Jushiro's heart, his gaze melting. Kisuke understood the situation instantly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault. His family has suffered far too much in the last century, I only wish there was more I could have done."

Kisuke nodded. The Shiba's had lost more family members than they realized. First Kaien, then Isshin and the massacre and the families demotion from the Five (now Four) Great Clans. The cat in the corner of the room stretched and left the room. A moment later, Ichigo walked in, the black cat with him, and handed a small bag to Urahara.

"Ah there it is!" Kisuke thanked the boy. "Here you go Taichou-san, one fresh order of _special_ medicine as supplied by the Urahara Shouten! It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Ukitake took the bag from Kisuke, "Thank you Kisuke. I'll make sure to pass the word to Unohana-taichou." He stood up and followed Kisuke to the front of the shop, though not before giving Ichigo some candy and a big smile. Jushiro really wished they had more time to talk, but if he delayed any longer then someone was bound to come looking for him (Sentaro and Kiyone most likely) and he had agreed not to draw attention to Urahara's home. He opened a senkimon three blocks from the shouten, for once in his life looking forward to the next time he felt ill.

* * *

 **The first chapter of my new one-shot series. This is a continuation of my Desperate Situation fic (I'm rewriting the latest update I hated it), so if you want to understand this more I suggest you go read that too and please leave a review.**

 **I already have another one-shot planned out so hopefully I can get it out as fast as possible. Please feel free to message me about idea's for future one-shots!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised another one-shot. This time we get to see glimpses of how Urahara, Yoruichi and the Visored handle parenthood! Mostly from Kisuke's perspective.**

 **Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

The day Ichigo's spiritual abilities awoke was the day the world ended. Or at least that's how it felt for the surrogate father, Urahara Kisuke. Yoruichi on the other hand was never happier, since she now had the chance to teach her kitten all about shunpo (which Ichigo took to instantly). However it also meant that the hollow-side of his powers had awaken as well, which meant he would have to start learning from Shinji and the other Visored, which meant that Kisuke would have far too many guests in his home than he wanted. Kisuke was still trying to get over the day it happened...

 _He had been drinking tea during lunch while sitting at the cash register in the shop, when a sudden weight of spiritual pressure hit him like Hiyori's foot. He almost spilled his lunch. Blinking in shock, he looked at the door to the shop. Yoruichi appeared next to him,_

 _"What was that?" she asked urgently. "It's not a captain, and it feels almost hollow."_

 _Kisuke was going to say something when the answer came running in with tears in his eyes and a sword in his hand. Ichigo ran to Yoruichi and hid his face in her side as he shook like a leaf, the odd-looking sword left on the floor as he cried. Yoruichi tried to comfort the boy, while both her and Kisuke looked at the sword and came to the same conclusion._

 _She keeled down to face Ichigo, being as comforting as she possibly could while tears fell from the nine year old's eyes. "What happened kitten?"_

 _Between hiccups and cries, Ichigo answered, "I was playing *hic* by the river and then a monster attacked me *hic*. It was big and scary and had a mask thing on and it almost ate me! *hic*"_

 _"Oh dear," Yoruichi pulled the boy into a hug, letting him cry. If Ichigo had been attacked by a hollow then that answered the question as to why his spiritual pressure suddenly spiked. He must have instinctively summoned the zanpaku-to to defend himself._

 _"And n-now I keep hearing voices," Ichigo stuttered._

 _"What are the voices saying?"_

 _"They... *hic* They want me to call them. But I don't want to, *hic*, they're scary!"_

 _"I'm sure they aren't that bad. What are their names?"_

 _Ichigo shook his head like he didn't want to say anything else, so Yoruichi just held him. She didn't know what kind of spirit the zanpaku-to was, but Ichigo didn't seem to like it very much. He also had said 'they', meaning that there was more than one spirit but usually that meant more than one sword._

 _Suddenly the door to the shop fell to the floor, revealing a very startled looked Hirako Shinji._

 _"What the hell was that!?"_

 _Yoruichi glared at him for using such language in front of her little boy, making Shinji flinch at her evil eyes._

 _"Well Hirako-san," Kisuke said, waving his fan. "It seems that a little problem has bloomed. Ichigo-kun here had a bad run in with a hollow, and it seems that his powers have awakened to the point he was able to manifest his zanpaku-to. You know what that means~."_

Of course it had been a week before they actually got Ichigo to stop fussing about talking to his sword spirits. It took another week before Ichigo had accepted that the spirits weren't going to leave him alone and told them that one of the 'Zangetsu's' was a creepy inverted version of himself with black and yellow eyes while the other Zangetsu was an old guy in a black cloak who just stared at him. Needless to say Ichigo was in for some rough internal conflict.

The third week was when he was told that Shinji and the Visoreds would be helping in his training (Ichigo did not like that at all since he was still terrified of Hiyori and her sandals). They had accepted him instantly of course, as sort of an adopted brother. Hiyori was the one who often trained Ichigo, though Kisuke questioned her methods somewhat.

Getting Ichigo to do shunpo was surprisingly easy, much to Yoruichi's excitement. She would take him down to the training room to race with him, while Kisuke would train him to use his sword. That was not as effective, since Ichigo was still very much uncomfortable with the voices of Zangetsu. He got better at tolerating the spirits after each day, though complained often that Hollow-Zangetsu, or Zangetsu as he called the hollow and 'Ossan' as he called the older version, told him frightening things and his answer to everything was 'cut it'.

When Ichigo finally started using Zangetsu, that was when things got interesting. Interesting meaning that Kisuke had to make some serious repairs to the Shouten after a freak burst of energy that opened a new door way in the house. Ichigo swore it hadn't been his fault, that he had only been doing the exercises that Kisuke taught him when the sword glowed and fired the energy. Though it had been hilarious when the same thing happened at the Visoreds home, Kisuke had to ground the boy for doing it in his home.

Shinji was less than helpful.

Once Ichigo turned eleven the blond Visored had decided it was time the boy learned to use his hollow powers to their fullest potential. When Ichigo first tried to produce a cero (or 'doom blast'), the poor boy had been blasted into the nearest wall and had spent the next two days in bed under the watchful eyes of Tessai. Yoruichi had scolded Shinji (as he patched the hole up or suffered Hiyori's wrath) about being a terrible influence on children. Of course it didn't stop Ichigo and Shinji from doing it again once Ichigo was freed from his room. Both of them had received the backhand of Yoruichi's scorn.

Over the two years since Ichigo's powers manifested, he seemed to outgrow the 'crybaby' phase, Kisuke suspected that Zangetsu and his friend Tatsuki were the remedy (though hanging around the Visoreds may have had an influence). Once Ichigo started hanging out with his school friends more often, Kisuke made him wear a suppressor around his wrist so he didn't attract more hollows when hanging out with other human children. Unknowing to Ichigo, the band also worked as a seal, masking the hollow feel to his reiatsu as best as Kisuke could manage. They didn't want any shinigami to know about how odd Ichigo was, especially if Jushiro was going to continue secretly buying medicine from Kisuke.

There were times when Kisuke hoped they were doing well in the parenting department, and often wondered how Isshin or Masaki would handle situations with their son. Every year they would all go to the cemetery, just him and Ichigo and Yoruichi (in cat form) to see the graves. Ichigo often cried there, and only there now, and Kisuke would pray silently that his old friends knew he was trying. On those nights Ichigo usually slept with Kisuke and Yoruichi, tucked safely between his godparents.

When he was a captain, Kisuke had never given the thought of settling down. Yes, he and Yoruichi may have been a thing, or something like it, but until meeting Isshin and Masaki, both young and spirited and somewhat goofy even as parents, he had never really needed something like family. His squad had been his family, as had the rest to the Gotei 13 (minus a couple traitors). Now he was living with a beautiful woman and an adopted son, with the extended 'family' of the Visoreds.

Life was strange.

* * *

 **I got way too sappy with this. So sorry. It got out of my hands so I rolled with it.**

 **In case anyone was wondering why Ichigo was such a crybaby, in the manga Tatsuki explains that when Ichigo was little he was a big time mama's boy and cried a lot, only stopping when she died. In this verse, Masaki and Isshin died when Ichigo was about six, so he didn't stop being a big crybaby until after the hollow attack, like in the manga. Also he was freaked because A)hollows are fucking scary,** **B)it was his first time meeting Hichigo and Zangetsu and we all know how creepy that hollow can be, and C)he was nine when he got attacked and I don't know about you but if a bloody great monster tried to kill me I'd scream and cry (and I'm 18).**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of story. I love writing kid!Ichigo and I am a firm believer that Urahara and Yoruichi are his godparents cause that is totally something Masaki and Isshin would do.**

 **Anyways... Message me if you have any questions or idea's, I'm always open to suggestions. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Wow I'm on a roll with these one-shots!**

 **Here's another! Have fun~**

 **I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, bored. At his side was Zangetsu, equally bored by the way he kept whining. Ossan was silent.

"Gahhhh..." Ichigo was bored out of his mind, with Kisuke and Yoruichi _and_ Tessai out for the day they had forbidden him from leaving the shop or having any friends over. Which meant Ichigo was alone for the whole day with nothing to do. He had already stocked the shelves, twice, and counted and recounted the money in the register, and had even swept the shop before accidentally knocking over one of the shelves and starting over. He could be outside at the park with everyone else, but instead he had been grounded to the Shouten.

He could just explore the training room/basement, if Kisuke hadn't explicitly ordered him not to go down there without adult supervision. The back rooms were locked, so there was no getting into the stores or Kisuke's room. Ichigo was almost certain that the crazy blond man had camera's hidden everywhere too so he couldn't risk anything. He didn't want to watch the T.V, Yoruichi only allowed him a couple hours a day otherwise she said it would rot his mind. Besides, it didn't get any good channels. He could read a book, which proved he really was bored out of his mind, or play a video game, even though he had no idea how the console worked (Kisuke said he 'improved' it). His only option it seemed was to stare at the ceiling and slowly decay into the flooring.

 _We could always break stuff._

"Shut up", Ichigo told the spirit.

 _That's some big talk for such a little kid._ Zangetsu taunted. _We're just as bored as you are kiddo. You could at least practice or something. Put some use to me!_

"I'm not allowed in the training room without an adult, and the last time I practiced with you we blew up a wall!"

 _Technically you blew up the wall. I just gave it some power._

"That's not the point. You got me in trouble."

 _Awww, is the little king going to pout? Hahahahaha! Awe don't make that face kiddo I was just messing with you! Right Ossan?_

The two sword spirits materialized next to Ichigo, the boy cringing as his albino duplicate stared down at him while Zangetsu-ossan sat cross-legged near the two. Zangetsu looked exactly like him only completely white, and with black and yellow eyes. He wore a white version of (what Kisuke called) a shihakusho, while Ossan wore a black cloak and yellow shades. Ichigo had no idea why they were dressed like that, Kisuke had told him that a shihakusho was a shinigami uniform, and Ichigo wasn't a shinigami. Zangetsu still freaked him out, especially when he materialized suddenly and scared the crap out of him.

 _So the plan is to sit here all afternoon and do nothing?_

"Kisuke said I wasn't allowed to leave the shop."

 _And you're gonna do what you're told like a good little boy? Sheesh Kingy, I thought you weren't a baby anymore?_

"I'm not a baby! But last time we got in trouble Yoruichi grounded me to my room, and she's scary when she's mad! Even you got scared!"

Zangetsu shivered at the memory, _Okay, I agree that the scary cat-lady is something we can't beat yet, but that doesn't mean we have to just sit here! I'm dying of boredom in your head!_

"Well then you think of something to do."

"Knock knock!" Ichigo looked up as the Shouten door opened, the two spirits vanishing, as Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa entering the shop with grocery bags. "Guess who brought lunch?"

Ichigo laid back down, "No thanks."

"What!?" Shinji yelled. "We came all tha way over here ta give you some food and ya don't even want it!?"

"Yep."

Ichigo was suddenly pulled up by the back of his collar and had a box lunch shoved into his hands.

"Too bad! You're gonna eat whether ya want to or not." Shinji planted the boy on his butt and began eating his own lunch. Love sat on the other side of Ichigo, already half-way through his meal. Knowing that Shinji wouldn't leave him alone till he ate, Ichigo opened the box and began eating.

"So who were ya talkin' to?"

Ichigo saw no point in keeping it a secret, "Just Zangetsu and Ossan. They're bored."

Shinji looked around the store, "Can't say I blame 'em. At least it's quiet here. Ya don't have Hiyori yellin' at ya twenty-four seven."

"That's your own fault," Love said as he took a bit of chicken. "You're the one who started the last fight you two got into."

"Hey I won that fight! Not my fault she was wrong!"

"What was the fight about?" Ichigo asked.

"None of yer business!" Shinji shoved a sweet bun into Ichigo's mouth, shutting him up. "Finish yer lunch. We got a busy afternoon."

Ichigo still had a mouthful of sweet custard and bun so his question was almost inaudible, but Shinji understood enough.

"Yer spendin' the rest of the day with us kiddo. I got a call from Yoruichi sayin' that she didn't want ya here by yerself all day so we should take ya out. Lucky coincidence that today is the day most of us go out ta the farmers market. So we're draggin' you along. Yer gonna have ta leave Zangetsu here though."

Ichigo immediately retaliated, "But he'll get upset if I leave him here!"

"Well he's gonna have ta get over it. Eat yer rice."

* * *

Ichigo had fun at the market. Much more than being stuck in the shop all afternoon. He and Mashiro ran around from stand to stand looking at all the food and other goods being sold. At first he had been worried about how Zangetsu would react to being left behind, and Kisuke had always told him to never be without his zanpaku-to, but Shinji had told him he would look ridiculous carrying around that big sword in public. The stress had washed away almost instantly though, once Ichigo saw all the goods being sold he was mesmerized. He and Hiyori challenged themselves to see how much wasabi they could eat (Hiyori won and Ichigo lost his lunch); Rose and Love had found a manga rack and Shinji had to cover Ichigo's eyes before Lisa could show him one of her favourite magazines; Mashiro had somehow gotten her hands on masks, dango, and takoyaki which she happily shared with Ichigo (she actually bite Rose when he tried to take some).

All in all Ichigo had a good time, and told Yoruichi all about it once she, Kisuke and Tessai got back to the shop.

"I barely got him to sleep because of you," she accused Shinji. The Visoreds had all come back to the shop after bringing Ichigo home, though not before he and Mashiro had gotten on a sugar high. Both of them were out like lights at the moment, Ichigo in his bed while Mashiro snored next to Kensei on the floor.

Shinji put down the cup, his face flushed, "Not my fault we're more fun than ya."

Yoruichi sighed, seeing no point in arguing with the man. Kisuke wasn't bother by it at all, in fact he was just as red in the face as Shinji.

"Ne Yoruichi-san, don't be too hard on Hirako. We asked him to take Ichigo out and he did after all."

Yoruichi pouted, "Still..."

She didn't like the idea of Ichigo going out without her supervision, despite Kisuke repeatedly telling her it would be okay. He was pretty certain that Aizen wouldn't come back, at least not for a while, but that didn't mean she could feel at ease.

* * *

 **Meh. Good enough place to end I think. I always like to leave people hoping for more.**

 **I'm thinking I'll bring back Rukia in the next chapter, then do some more tiny Ichigo. Maybe even one with Isshin and Masaki before they died. Till next time I guess.**

 **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Thanks to the followers who reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciated.**

 **To the guest who asked about Ichigo's age: it varies depending on what point in in his life the shot is about. In _Desperate Situation_ he's eleven. In the first one-shot he was about six (the same year his parents died) and so on and so forth. I try to mention his age in each shot just to make it clear. Hope that helps clear things up a bit.**

 **And yes reviewer I do in fact LOVE the idea of tiny Ichigo running around with Kisukes hat while Yoruichi laughs. It gives me many idea's.**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **I don't own Bleach nor do I understand what is happening in it right now**

* * *

It was one of the best days of summer. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds were singing obnoxiously loud; the perfect day.

Unfortunately, that wasn't in Karakura Town. In Karakura Town it was dark, rainy, terribly overcast and thundering with the occasional lightning strike. It was weather no ten year old enjoyed. Ichigo had been crushed when he was told he couldn't play with his friends that day, they had been practicing soccer in the park for the past week, but was ecstatic when Yoruichi declared that today was the perfect day to start some basic training. Currently the two were in the basement training room working on _Shunpo_ , or _Flash Step_.

So far Ichigo had managed to run into three walls, a boulder, and Tessai (who hadn't even blinked). He was having trouble getting his bearings and measuring the distance he needed to step, if he held back too much he would trip and if if he put too much energy into it he would end up face first on something. Yoruichi was giving him all the time he needed, leaning against a boulder as she observed and shouted out hints every once and a while. There was no rush.

Once Ichigo started getting frustrated though, he wanted to be able to step like Yoruichi-sensei did, so Kisuke suggested asking Zangetsu. A shinigami's zanpaku-to always knew the best way to teach its master after all. Unfortunately Zangetsu was a rather aggressive zanpaku-to with a ten year old for a master, so the spirit was less than helpful (Ichigo had told him Zangetsu had suggested stabbing something as a plausible answer). So Yoruichi gave it another shot.

"Visualize where you want to go," she told him. "How far is it? What's in the way? Think of it as a sprint, like when you race Tatsuki or Uryu. You put the energy in your feet, and push off of it hard enough so you move quickly but not hard enough so you go farther than you need."

Ichigo nodded, his bandaged face scrunched up in concentration.

"Good, now step over to me. Don't run into me, but stop right in front. Got it?"

"Got it."

Yoruichi smiled and flash stepped a few feet from Ichigo, crossing her arms as she waited. This time it would be different. Ichigo was a fast learner, even to her and Kisuke. Usually it took years to learn the art of shunpo, yet Ichigo had managed to step halfway across the training grounds, granted he hadn't meant to and he tripped over half the time.

She saw Ichigo take off, easily following him with her eyes, until he stopped moving just two feet from her. He almost fell but caught himself, and looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"I did it!" he cheered, pumping the air with his fists. Yoruichi ruffled his hair and shared the smile.

"I knew you could. Why don't you go show Tessai? Don't run into him this time."

The ten year old nodded enthusiastically before taking off again, this time appearing in front of Tessai as the man carried supplies. Yoruichi watched the boy wave his arms and show his surrogate uncle (grandfather maybe?) his success. Ichigo still had a _long_ way to go with shunpo, not to mention Kido, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu, but the first steps were always the toughest. Ichigo had been nine with his powers awoke, he'd had them for barely a year before Kisuke started with basic sword swings.

So they would celebrate his first steps in Hoho, just like they had celebrated him learning Zangetsu's name. Which meant she would get lots of food while Kisuke drank till he fell over. She went upstairs to the Shouten to see Ichigo flashing all over the place, around Kisuke mostly, until he tripped and ended up with his head stuck in the wall. Now that he had gotten the trick, Ichigo would get much more adjusted to shunpo, which meant that Yoruichi could do some racing of her own with the kitten.

She shifted into cat form, hiding her clothes in her room before making her way to the front of the shop to nap. The rain had stopped, and a single customer came through the door. Yoruichi lounged on the tatami mat by the register as she watched the newcomer. They looked around for Kisuke, a shelf catching their eye.

Yoruichi yawned. This shinigami was very boring.

"Sensei have you seen my-" Ichigo walked in from the back house, stopping mid stride as he saw the customer. It was a good thing he didn't have Zangetsu with him and his suppressor on.

Jushiro smiled at the boy, "Well hello again Ichigo-kun."

* * *

 **Mama Yoruichi is my fav Yoruichi aside from Badass Warrior Queen Yoruichi. I think she would be proud of Ichigo learning flash step since its what she's known for. Also tiny Ichigo flashing around the house is very adorable to me.**

 **Let me know if you have any idea's about another one-shot, I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Author update

**Hey everyone its me, MissIF.**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy moving into my residence and had a full week of frosh activities (super fun btw) followed by a weekend of drivers ed (I'm getting my g2), and just recently I've caught my roommates cold.**

 **I promise I will update soon, I've already written about half a new chapter already so I will try to finish it up as soon as I can.**

 **To the guest who recently reviewed, thanks for liking my Mama Yoruichi! I feel like she already, in canon, has a protective instinct over Ichigo being her student and all. Also one of my FAVOURITE headcanons is that after Masaki, Isshin and the Shouten gang all stayed good friends even after Ichigo was born.**

 **Also Guest thank you for being concerned about me, it's nice to know people care.**

 **See you all soon when the new chapter comes out!**

 **MissIF**


	6. Chapter 5

**More kid Ichigo with the Visoreds! I got so many good idea's from this Tumblr blog I follow. Anyone who has Tumblr and likes Bleach should go follow Bleachlists, BLG is amazing and super funny. Her posts make me smile every time!**

 **I don't own Bleach...**

 **If I did we would get more than some side story shit and ACTUAL PLOT!**

* * *

The first time Ichigo stayed at the Visoreds he was nine, and it was one of the worst nights of his life.

Hiyori had yelled at him, demanding he call her his sensei and throwing things at him in a form of training. He went home crying with a swollen bruise the next day, and the Visoreds were on the receiving end of Flash Goddess Yoruichi's wrath. Eventually Ichigo got used to the odd group, especially after his hollow powers awoke. After that Hiyori had officially dubbed herself his teacher on all things hollow. That meant she started throwing chairs and using the crappy walker. It also meant that Ichigo spent much more time with his fellow Visored.

Currently Shinji was trying to get Ichigo to create a cero. It had been hilarious the first time they tried, Ichigo had gone right through the wall and even though it resulted in being bedridden, Ichigo had told Shinji he couldn't wait to try again; which exactly is what they did the very day Tessai let Ichigo go outside. It would take a while for Ichigo to get the hang of it; at the most he could do right now was a flicker of red light before it blew up in his face, but it was the thought that counted, and Ichigo had very little control over his powers. Shinji still laughed whenever Ichigo flash stepped face first into a wall.

The eleven year old dodged a shoe, "What did I do!?"

"What _didn't_ you do, stupid pipsqueak!" Hiyori yelled at him. "You call that a cero? Even stupid hollows can do it easy!"

"But I just started using hollow powers. I can't even use a mask yet! How am I supposed to do this?"

"Concentrate! It's just like Kido!"

"But I don't know any Kido."

Hiyori grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's orange hair and rubbed her sandal on his cheek while he squirmed.

"Are you back talking your teacher!? Don't you want to learn this crap!? How are you supposed to fight if you can't even do the basics?"

"I'm only eleven! Who am I gonna fight? Let go of my hair!"

"Don't tell your teacher what to do, tiny brat!"

The arguing was interrupted by Kensei banging a pot and ladle, "Lunch time! Last one has to clean up!"

Ichigo ended up helping Rose clean the dishes, since Rose had gotten distracted by a book he had been reading, and Ichigo was the slowest. While Rose washed the plates, Ichigo dried them and put them in a pile (he had trouble reaching the sink and Hiyori refused to share her foot stool). The other Visored sat around as they usually did, Lisa read her magazines (Ichigo was forbidden from even touching them (he didn't know why)), Love was laughing loudly over the newest Jump volume, Hachigen was sitting quietly, and Kensei yelled at Mashiro as she tried to start a game with Ichigo. Shinji observed the commotion while Hiyori sat next to him and picked at her teeth.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"Training the pipsqueak. He's so weak it's disgusting, dummy can't even fight. And Urahara's stupid seal thing isn't helping," she grumbled.

"Oi! We got a message from Urahara!" Kensei yelled at Shinji.

"Eh? What does he want now?"

"Couple of hollows appeared near the upper district."

Shinji made a sour face, "That's shinigami work, why tell us?"

Kensei shrugged and looked at the cellular device again, "Says Yoruichi wants one of us to take the brat out on a hunt."

"YES!" Ichigo cheered from his spot under Mashiro's arm. The two of them had started wrestling after Ichigo got fed up with her taunting him.

"Nope," Shinji said plainly.

"What!? Why not? I've been on hollow hunts before with Yoruichi! Plus I can use Zangetsu now!"

Shinji mimicked the same sour face he used before, "Yer not gonna shut up till we take ya, are ya?"

"Nope," Ichigo said with a smug face.

"Fine. Mashiro, get off him."

Ichigo was released and ran to grab his zanpaku-to, then followed Shinji and Love out of the hideout. It was already well past sunset, Shinji shuddered as he realized Ichigo was out past 'bed time' and he was going to get a 'talking' to by Yoruichi's foot. It only took a matter of minutes for the three to reach the upper district (it would have been faster if Ichigo hadn't insisted on using shunpo himself), and just as Kensei said there were about a dozen hollows roaming the streets. Shinji had no idea why there were so many in one place, nor did he really care.

"Alright kid," he looked at Ichigo. "How many do you think you can handle?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. The last time he had gone on a hunt was with Yoruichi and had been able to take out three hollows before Yoruichi called it a night. "Four."

"That leaves four fer me and Kensei, unless I just go back and let you handle it..."

Kensei mutter a "Fuck you" at Shinji.

* * *

Shinji wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the kid wasn't half bad. Then again it was Kisuke and Yoruichi teaching him so he knew he really shouldn't be surprised. Ichigo had taken out four hollows by himself and, despite being a bit battered, had managed not to lose control of himself. It hadn't been a matter of brute strength, Ichigo was just faster than the hollows. Kensei and Shinji had no problem, finishing their hollows in a matter of seconds, and took the time to watch how Ichigo managed. It had been impressive, and Ichigo had wisely _not_ used Zangetsu's ability.

Shinji and Kensei walked up to Ichigo, the eleven year old standing in the street and rubbing grime and blood off his face and onto his shirt sleeve.

"Not bad kid, had a bit a trouble with that last one, eh?"

Ichigo had a few cuts and scrapes but was otherwise fine, meaning Shinji wouldn't be getting a beating from the Flash Goddess any time soon. Ichigo smiled at the praise, again wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve, Zangetsu secured on his back. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides Kisuke says that it's good to get hit a few times because you learn from it."

"Smart man, now let's go home already, I'm tired."

The two men turned around to walk back to the warehouse, Ichigo following them when something caught his eye. Hiding near the corner of a building was a young girl, about Ichigo's age, watching him. Ichigo wondered why she was there, even moving to go talk to her, before Shinji called for him "Hurry up or I'm leavin' ya here!".

"Coming!" Ichigo yelled back at the blond, he looked back to the corner but the girl was gone. Ichigo used a quick burst of shunpo to catch up with the Visoreds, still wondering who the girl could be.

"What were ya doin' back there?"

"Uh, nothing. Just making sure all the hollows were gone."

"Dummy, that's what yer senses are for. Tomorrow ya start workin' on that."

Ichigo groaned, not looking forward to more hard work after all the training Hiyori had put him through earlier, and yawned as his body began to shut down from exhaustion. Shinji picked him up piggy-back style and the three appeared in front of the warehouse in a matter of seconds. Ichigo was sound asleep by the time they stepped into the lounge, so Shinji just dropped the boy onto his bed and closed the door, calling Urahara to tell him about the hollows and what time to pick Ichigo up at.

* * *

 **okay not my best chapter but whateves! Next chapter will be better I promise. For those who HAVEN'T read my update for Desperate Situation, Rukia may or may not be reappearing again. I may do a chapter about her and Renji and all the other soul reapers in Soul Society, but I'm thinking next chapter is going to be about Ichigo and his friends at school. I have something planned out that I hope is silly enough that you all will enjoy it!**

 **Thats all! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Byebye~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Wow its been a while, sorry for the hiatus I've been a bit busy with drivers ed and job hunting, also I got a tattoo! It hurt but I love it so it was worth it.**

 **I hope everyone's keeping up with Bleach, very interesting revelations recently have me thinking about everything, but mostly I just want to see Ichigo, Sado and Orihime confront Uryu and have a happy ending. Those kids need to finish high school or so help me! Also ever since Aizen was reintroduced I keep expecting him to escape and do something, the suspense is killing me!**

 **Anyways this chapter is mostly just some well deserved cuteness between the Karakura Kids and their interactions, as well as a quick over view on how they all met just because I love kids.**

 **I don't own Bleach (but i do own several of the manga)**

* * *

When Uryu first met Ichigo Kurosaki he thought he was at the wrong school. Their fathers had apparently been friends(?) before the unfortunate death of Ichigo's parents. Uryu and Ichigo had been somewhat best friends since they were nine years old, Ichigo being the first person to confine in with the secret of his shinigami and hollow powers, Uryu returning that trust with the reveal of his Quincy heritage.

Truth be told, Uryu liked the hybrid boys company, as well as his karate star friend Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo and Tatsuki had been close since they were in kindergarten, Uryu not coming into the picture until fourth year of Elementary school. The three had been good friends, Ichigo and (for the most part) Tatsuki acted as a defense squad for Uryu when the other children picked on him about his glasses or sewing skills.

That defense squad only expanded with the introduction of Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. Orihime was a small, very shy brown haired girl living with her older brother and was prone to getting into accidents or bumping her head (usually it was bumped against Ichigo's own much to the twos confusion).

Sado, or Chad as Ichigo mistook his name for and it stuck, was a Mexican student recently moved from his birth country with his grandfather, or _abuelo_. He was taller than the other ten year olds, which other boys used to bully him and mock him about being so freakishly big. Ichigo had have none of it and he and Tatsuki had taken it upon themselves to beat the older boys into the dirt, Ichigo making a promise to Chad that as long as they were friends they would fight for each other. Chad had knocked out a twelve year old for making fun of Ichigo the very next day. The two became quick friends.

They all enjoyed each others company and were rarely seen without the others.

When Ichigo introduced Uryu to Urahara, Uryu had quietly asked if Ichigo had been kidnapped and was being held against his will. Funny enough Tatsuki asked the same thing and threatened to call the police on Urahara. The man had just laughed and joked that 'yes he was a crazy kidnapper would you like some candy?' and had received a swift kick to the crotch.

The secret of the Quincy and Shinigami and Hollow was kept strongly between Uryu and Ichigo, or at least up until Orihime and Tatsuki mentioned seeing giant monsters wandering around the town. Chad had had a near death experience on the middle schools soccer field on day, somehow managing to defeat the hollow. Orihime had managed her own victory while defending Tatsuki from a hollow. Somehow, in some very bizarre and unexplained way, Chad and Orihime had developed super-human abilities. The result was Uryu and Ichigo explaining all they knew, for ten year olds, about Quincy and Shinigami and Hollows.

Ichigo never told Urahara or the other adults, and instead made a pact with his friends to keep their powers secret from all others except each other.

* * *

Orihime was having a bad day, which meant so was Tatsuki. One of the upper class girls had made a particularly rude comment about Orihime's hair pins, and the ten year old had tried to defend herself by saying they were a gift from her brother, only for the older student to rebuttal and say Orihime's brother must be stupid. To an adult the insult was less than imaginative or hurtful, but to ten year old Orihime it was as if she had been slapped. She was sent home in tears that day, so was Tatsuki who had thrown the older girl to the ground for hurting her best friends feelings.

"We should do something," Chad had said, the other boys agreeing. After school they met up outside of Tatsuki's house.

She was grouchy when she met them at the door, but agreed to the boys plan, albeit adding some finer touches since three ten year old boys could never understand a ten year old girl like another ten year old girl. They got supplies from Urahara and set up for the surprise. Once finished, the four headed to the Inoue home.

* * *

When Inoue Sora opened the door and four ten year olds stood in front of him, his first thought was _Do their parents know where they are?_

"Is Orihime home, Sora-san?" Tatsuki asked the twenty-five year old man.

"Are these your friends from, Tatsuki?" the girl nodded. "What are these?" he motioned to the strange accessories each ten year old wore.

"They're a surprise for her."

Sora smiled, "I'm sure she'll love them. Orihime!" he called inside the house. "Tatsuki and your friends from school are here to see you."

It was a full minute before Orihime came out of her room, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was dressed in her pajamas. Sora held her hand as she watched her friends in surprise, wondering why they were here at her home.

The four friends smiled at her, pointing at the surprises they had brought her. Orihime's eyes bounced from one ten year old to the next, each time getting a little bit more excited and smiling just a little bit more until her frown was completely gone. Each of them, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad, had hand crafted (to the best ability of ten year olds) little hair clips in similar colour to the ones in Orihime's hair, but with different decorations.

"Now we all match!" Tatsuki said with all the confidence she could muster.

Sora smiled, as Orihime threw herself at her best friend, tears falling from his little sisters eyes again. Only this time they weren't because she was sad. from what Orihime told him about her next day, Tatsuki and the others had all wore their hair clips to school and had beaten up the boys and girls who had made fun of the clips. While Sora didn't condone violence, especially with children, he was happy that his sister had such good friends.

* * *

Ichigo did not regret making the clips, but he could have one without the jokes. Urahara and Yoruichi had been merciless in teasing him about going through all the trouble for a girl, no matter how many times Ichigo told them that Orihime was his friend and that kissing was gross, etc, etc. Yoruichi had grabbed the boy and smooched him on the cheek again and again while Ichigo tried to escape the woman's steel-like grasp.

After he had went out to the park with Chad and Uryu, and another boy from their school named Mizuiro Kojima. Mizuiro mentioned the lipstick marks on Ichigo's face, causing Ichigo to turn as red as his name sake before wiping the makeup off on his sleeve. Uryu, and Tatsuki after being told, and joked about it for the whole week, Orihime asking over and over who Ichigo had been kissing and if their kisses were magic and gave him superpowers, Chad just gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up.

The bullies learned to stray from Orihime, possibly out of fear of Tatsuki's wrath, and slowly their group grew with the addition of Mizuiro and Keigo (an energetic and dramatic friend of Mizuiro's). Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad kept their abilities secret from all but Tatsuki, she had beaten the truth out of each of them, and would occasionally practice in the park. Of course, Yoruichi would secretly watch them from afar, making notes on their abilities and keeping watch for hollows.

She smiled to herself, watching as Ichigo and Uryu yelled back and forth at each other. It was nice to know that her student was making friends, though she very much wanted to know how Orihime and Chad had gained these abilities. However, curiosity killed the cat, so she decided that Ichigo and his friends would tell her when they were ready.

* * *

 **I love little kids they can be so sweet and the goofiest little things ever. I feel like if, canonically, Ichigo had met all his friends sooner they would still be the most troublesome babies in the whole world. And more mama Yoruichi, just because I love her.**

 **next time I will probably have Rukia or Renji or whoever come to the Shouten, and as such trouble is eminent. Also! Does anyone have any theories about the new information Kubo has graced us with? Nanao and Kyoraku for the win! Actually I'm probably more excited to see Grimmjow and Ichigo and all those guys finally get some action. It's been forever since the Karakura kids fought.**

 **anyways! Review! Send me ideas!**

 **Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK BABY! No for real I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, my first year of university has been going well but I've been slumped for a while, but now I'm back in my regular old Black obsessed mood! So NEW F*CKING CHAPTER!**

 **This time, Ichigo faces a dilemma that every child must face...**

 **I don't own Bleach, but I am SO VERY HAPPY WITH TITE KUBO!**

* * *

He had tried hiding, burying it, burning it only to receive another one, tried making a craft out of it, throwing it in the river and garbage, blowing it up, and just not taking one. It was impossible to get rid of.

He hid it for a total of one day, thirteen hours and ten minutes, before **they** found it.

"Oi! Ichigo! What the hell is this!?"

Ichigo nearly screamed, and made a break for the nearest window which, unfortunately for him, was just out of his reach. Even if he stood on his bed. So Ichigo was trapped as Shinji stormed into his room holding a crumpled, slightly singed, piece of paper.

"Do you have something ya wanna say ta me?"

"Uh... No."

Shinji glared at the boy, "Oh really?"

"Um..."

"I'm callin' Kisuke."

"No!"

Too bad. Ichigo's short stay at the Visoreds home ended once Urahara and Shinji's phone call ended, and Ichigo prepared for what might be the worst night of his life.

* * *

He might have actually preferred it if Shinji and Hiyori had gone with him instead. He sat in the hall outside the classroom, avoiding the looks the other children and their parents were giving him and the two adults next to him.

The second Kisuke got the call, he and Yoruichi had been back in Karakura faster than Ichigo could take the paper back from Shinji, who had given the pair the slip while holding the ten year old back with ease. Yoruichi Shihoin had been very angry that the information had been withheld from her in regards to such an important event. Up until this year Ichigo had been able to hide it from them, and now they knew and would force him to participate each year in the foreseeable future.

Kisuke had wore the hat.

Yoruichi was wearing a pant suit.

Ichigo had been forced to wear a tie.

They hadn't even seen Akiyama-sensei yet, and Ichigo was sure he had automatically failed fourth grade elementary. Kisuke wouldn't stop smiling and waving his fan, and Yoruichi had her legs crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. One of the mothers sitting across the hall was fussing over her son, and at the same time giving Kisuke and Yoruichi the evil eye. Yoruichi was evil eyeing her right back, her foot tapping so hard Ichigo was afraid she was going to crack the tile flooring. Or make a hole in the floor, depending on how mad she got.

Finally Akiyama-sensei opened the door and bid the last family goodbye, then looked to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, your turn."

Akiyama-sensei was a nice woman, Ichigo genuinely enjoyed her class. Which is why he was so worried. Akiyama-sensei, before becoming a teacher, had been in child services (or at least she said) and thus took family relations very seriously. If she even had the slightest idea that Ichigo was not being taken care of, Ichigo knew she would call the police (he and every other ten year old in her class had nightmares about it).

Akiyama-sensei had a file in her hand, and was having a staring showdown with Yoruichi while Kisuke smiled and hide behind his fan.

"Well, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san," Akiyama-sensei started. "It is nice to finally meet the both of you. May I ask why you've never attended parent teacher conferences before?"

Yoruichi glared at Ichigo and Kisuke answered, "Oh, usually Yoruichi-san and I are away this time of year. Lucky for us we were able to schedule our annual trip around today this year."

"So this is the first time either of you have ever done this?" Both guardians nodded. "Well, Ichigo is a good student, his grades are exceptional, and his attitude in class is mature for a young boy. However there have been some problems with his attendance record."

Ichigo thought he was going to die then and there, Yoruichi was glaring at him so intensely. He could explain the absences. Nearly every time Kisuke left him with the Visoreds, one of them (Mashiro) would show up at his school (Mashiro) and either pull him out of class (that time it was actually Shinji) or kidnap him off the school yard at break (Mashiro). Most of the time it was for hollow hunting, but there had been sometimes when the Visoreds (Mashiro) had simply wanted to go somewhere and couldn't leave Ichigo behind.

"Several times he has been pulled out of class by people claiming to be family members, but none of these people are registered in the school system as emergency contacts or next of kin."

Something very strange happened next. Kisuke got very serious.

"Akiyama-san, would you mind if we excused Ichigo-kun for the moment? This is a private matter."

She agreed, and so Ichigo was sent into the hall, alone now. He was actually fairly scared at the moment. Why had Kisuke, of all people, gotten so serious over something like explaining the Visoreds ridiculousness? He could just tell Akiyama-sensei that Shinji and the others were friends, or even low paid babysitters. Curious, Ichigo put his ear on the classroom door to try and listen in on the conversation. Surprisingly, he heard no yelling, no loud accusations of false guardianship, Akiyama-sensei wasn't calling the police. Instead Ichigo heard sobbing. Very loud, sniffling, throat catching sobs, coming from inside. What was going on in there!?

A minute later and the sobbing subsided, and Ichigo heard footsteps getting closer to the door. He hoped back on to the seat before Yoruichi opened the classroom door, and the two walked out, followed by Ichigo's teacher. Akiyama-sensei had tears in her eyes and was smiling at Yoruichi. She shook hands with Kisuke and gave Ichigo a hug.

Leaving the school, Ichigo asked what Kisuke had told his teacher that made her cry.

"Oh, I just explained the sad situation we're in to Akiyama-san. She won't be a problem anymore~."

Suddenly Ichigo did not want to go back to the Shouten. Urahara was way too creepy.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it there because MAN this got long fast.**

 **Yes, I wrote a parent/teacher interview story, I made Akiyama-sensei up, but she reflects my own concerns. Let's all be honest Urahara is a very suspicious character and should never be trusted to raise children (Ururu and Jinta don't count).**

 **I love the idea that Urahara and Yoruichi can sweet talk their way out of anything, partly because it's true, and the thought of ten year old Ichigo having to bring these two to meet his teacher is very funny to me.**

 **SPEAKING SO MUCH OF URAHARA KISUKE! Has anyone else read the new chapter? BECAUSE I DID AND LET ME TELL YOU I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!**

 **Anyways~**

 **Please review and comment!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
